


"In Space, Alien Hunt You."

by not_a_spy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Outer Space, Russia, Russian character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_spy/pseuds/not_a_spy
Summary: Ivan is a space exterminator. He hunts aliens with his crew. Now, it seems they're the ones being hunted.Just a little thing I started in english class, decided to continue it. Title is placeholder for now, thanks to my friend for coming up with it.





	1. Ivan, the beginning.

He waited until there was the hissing of the airlock before stepping onto the docking bay. Ivan had been in the space industry for thirty years now, and docking the ship was pretty much routine for him. Wait for the airlock, check the docking mechanism, wait for the airlock again, and go back into the ship to board the station. Every single day he does this, all thirty years since he graduated school.  
There was a soft clanking sound as he walked around the spaceship. He saw a few of his coworkers standing by the door to the space station. He remembered when the station had finally been built, over 10 years ago in 2250. It had been a project the Earth government had been thinking of for a while, a station open to the public. He chuckled, remembering how the prototypes had been drawn in crayon since there was a power outage.  
"Hey, Ivan!" A short woman with slightly blue skin waved to him. This was Morgan, the only extraterrestrial of the group, was a student that was shadowing him for her college class. He walked over to her, and she grinned. "Have you been to the shop here? They've got the best food in the galaxy!" She excitedly said, her voice squeaking slightly. Her species was known for getting excited easily, their planet was very calm and quiet and so even the little things make them happy.  
"I'll have to take your word for it, we're not here to sight-see. We've got to start work before the suns set." Ivan said in his deep Russian accent. The airlock hissed, and the door opened. The station was massive, the whole place decorated with different posters shops all around- however, it was completely devoid of people. He stepped off, exhaling as the artificial grass squashed under his boots. He looked up, narrowing his eyes. He put on a blue eye-piece and looked around as it scanned the area. His coworkers did the same, filling the area with a soft beeping. He began to walk around, and the scanner continued to scan. Ivan looked at the others, they all had very serious expressions on their faces. Suddenly, his device got a reading. "I've got something!" He shouted to them, pulling a metal rod from his suit. He walked up to the source, a laundry chute in front of the laundromat. Typically, people would put their dirty laundry bags into this chute and they would be cleaned and sorted in the laundry room below.  
He tapped the cover of the chute, and a soft clicking was heard. "We've got a live one!" He shouted as he flipped a switch on the metal rod. It began to crackle with a blue electricity, and he lifted the chute cover. Ivan dodged as a clicking and spitting insectoid alien jumped out of it, it had four pairs of legs and a large stinger. He zapped the bug with the rod, and his coworkers jogged over to him.  
"Woah!! That's cool!" Morgan shouted, jumping up and down. More clicking sounded out through the station, and they all readied their electric rods. "I'm super glad I chose exterminator of all things!!"


	2. The Actual Story Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the real story starts. This is the end of the stuff I submitted for English class, so it might be getting darker from here.

Ivan sighed as he straightened his tie. He was wearing a red suit with a black tie, which for some reason wouldn't stay on straight. Tonight was a company dinner, all the employees will be there. Although, it won't be that many, as there are only about six or so people in the company not counting the founder- who couldn’t be present, as he was on vacation with his wife and kids. Morgan, the college student, joined about a year ago after having job shadowed his group for a job on a space station. Ivan brushed his hair back one last time and walked out as the door automatically opened. He stopped for a moment, a small headache pounding in his head. He sighed again, popped a pill into his mouth and choked it down, and continued walking. He went down the metallic hall and heard the dampened sound of music playing- classics, from the 2000s.  
He walked in as Rebecca Black's "Friday" started playing. The room was dark, lit only by artificial candlelight. There was a table with food, some Terran and some from different planets they've visited. He looked around, seeing only one other person was in the room. It was Georg, the oldest member of the group. He was much older than Ivan, 100 years old. He was thin, sickly pale, and constantly scowling. Despite his negative attitude, Morgan had taken a liking to Georg. She constantly followed him around asking questions about the places he'd been. Ivan smiled as the blue girl walked into the room with the rest of the group following behind her. She immediately began piling food onto plates, and Georg even helped her hold a few of them. He turned to the rest of the group, who were chatting by the door. He walked over and joined them.  
An hour passed, and the party kept going. Morgan stuck close to the dinner table, eating plate upon plate of food. Her kind was known for their love of food as well as their happy demeanor. He watched as Georg entered the kitchen, as Morgan had managed to clear the whole dinner table before anyone else had managed to eat. Before he knew it, Ivan had zoned out. He decided to walk over to the window to get his focus back. He looked out. There were thousands upon thousands of stars shining back at him, and everything looked calm like the ocean from high above. He couldn’t help but try and locate Earth, but the station was thousands of light years away from even the Milky Way. He’d be surprised if he could even locate a familiar star. For some reason, a chill ran down his spine. Something was… off. He didn’t really know what, other than the fact that his tie yet again went crooked. He looked down to fix it, and saw his watch. He glanced at the time, seeing it was a whole three hours later than he thought it was. He looked back at Morgan. She was cleaning the crumbs off of one of her plates. He put a hand to his head. Yet another headache. Maybe he was just making it up in his mind, but there was something extremely wrong with the situation. He looked back up, and noticed Georg wasn’t back from the kitchen yet. He had left three hours ago- apparently- and nobody had even noticed but him. He walked over to Morgan, passing one of his other coworkers- Leroy, the second youngest of the group, who was drinking some sort of alcoholic drink. He tapped Morgan on the shoulder, and she jumped.  
“Oh hey Ivan! Sorry ‘bout that. Just a bit jumpy after what you said earlier.” She said, her voice having a slight tone of worry to it. “You feeling alright?”  
Ivan blinked, looking at his watch again. “I talked to you earlier? What did I say?” His deep voice shook, his accent just barely masking how freaked out he was.  
Morgan stared at him. “You don’t remember? You said something about how ‘humanity is strange’ and how you ‘wish you could be with your family’... Oh, and that I should eat less.” She put a hand to his forehead. “Is it normal for a human temperature to be above a hundred degrees?”  
“Where’s Georg?” He asked, completely disregarding her comments on the fever he apparently had. “Is he in there?” He said, walking to the kitchen.  
“You need rest. I heard rest is good for your kind.” Morgan sternly said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards the exit. She seemed like there was something wrong, like she was trying to keep him from going into the kitchen. She pulled him to the door when a scream suddenly came from the kitchen.  
Ivan broke from her grasp and ran into the kitchen, and found the whole group huddled in a circle looking at something. He pushed past them and saw what they were all looking at. Georg was dead, someone or something had used one of the kitchen knives to stab him. He turned back to the rest of the group. There were 6 people, including Morgan and himself. He looked over at Leroy, who decided now would be a good time to chug a whole bottle of alcohol. He definitely didn’t kill Georg, he would be too busy drinking. He scanned the group to see who looked the most suspicious, when Morgan walked over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hey, uh, is fluid supposed to leak from your nose when in grief?” She asked. Ivan put a hand to his nose, and it was in fact pouring blood. Loren, who was the medic of the group, ran over to him and began to check his vitals.  
“It seems you’ve got a fever of 102, and a pretty bad nosebleed too. You should seriously go get some rest while we figure out what’s going on.” Loren grabbed his arm and began pulling him to the infirmary. “You guys… uh… clean that up?” She said, seeming to turn slightly green at the very mention of the body. Morgan tried to follow, but she stopped and started looking for cleaning supplies.  
“Honestly you should not clean up the crime scene. It’ll destroy evidence.” He muttered as they reached the infirmary, tons of metal beds lined up along the walls and a medical assistant bot stood waiting. He laid down on one of the uncomfortable cold beds, and the robot put a large heavy blanket over top of him.  
“I’ll go tell them that… uh.. Be careful.” She said, not even looking him in the eyes as she walked out.  
Ivan laid there alone, only accompanied by the bot which had begun scanning him for diagnosis. There was a droning sound as the light of the scanner ran over him. When it reached his head, there was a beep. He noticed the room had begun to darken, and realized he was falling asleep.  
“Foreign...” He heard the robot began to announce his diagnosis, but that was all he heard before the darkness overtook him and he finally succumbed to sleep.


End file.
